deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee vs. Jin Kisaragi
Weiss Schnee vs. Jin Kisaragi is a What-If? episode of Death Battle,and the first episode of the third season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Weiss Schnee from the web series, RWBY ''and Jin Kisaragi from the ''BlazBlue video game series. Weiss Jin Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 WeissVSJin.png|MagicRock WeissvsJin(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy WeissVSJinRemastered.png|MagicRock (Remastered) WeissJinTier.jpg|Tierhalibelbrylle Weiss Schnee VS Jin Kisaragi.png|Commander Ghost Description RWBY VS BlazBlue! These two rank highly within their respective organisations, and they both work to become as good as their sibling, with chilling weapons, who shall leave their foe on ice? '' Interlude Wiz: Ice is an element that has been used in fiction for a very long time, so it's important to use it in a unique way. '''Boomstick: And for these two, it didn't take long for 'em to figure out that using their swords was the best way to deliver chilling blows!' Wiz: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Boomstick: And Jin Kisaragi, the Hero of Ikaruga, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Weiss Wiz: For as long as mankind has established themselves in Remnant, it's forever been plagued by the monstrous Grimm, and if they succeeded unopposed, mankind would've surely be destroyed. Boomstick: That is until mankind discovered a new tool to help fight off the Grimm, this was the discovery known as Dust, and boy, it really saved humanity's ass from getting kicked once again, how convenient! Wiz: In modern day Remnant, Dust is used globally, and it is produced in the highest known quality by the Schnee Dust Company, thus making the Schnee family name known all over the world, and instead of wanting a life as say, a receptionist, the second Schnee child longed for a life of adventure as a Huntress, which is the life that Weiss Schnee sought. Boomstick: Weiss had a mostly unknown childhood, but it caused her stress cause of her dad, who's like Colonel Sanders met the Lorax, this eventually lead Weiss to come study at Beacon Academy. Wiz: Weiss fit in perfectly and was oftened expected to be among the top of her class, and she did so with flying colours, she was ultimately sorted into Team RWBY, lead by her partner, Ruby Rose. Boomstick: Refusing to believe Ruby could lead the team on her own, Weiss proved to be Ruby's Yang to her Yin for the first couple terms at Beacon, that is until they started kicking ass together and realised that this was probably a good idea after all. Wiz: Weiss' weapon of choice is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster, this rapier surprisingly has a revolver at it's hilt, which Weiss uses to channel her Dust, and because it's in the family, Weiss has access to a number of various Dust options. Boomstick: This includes Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind, however, Weiss is much craftier than that, and can create a wall of ice crystals on the ground, as well as form a thin sheet of ice on the ground, to top it off, she can use her glyphs to manipulate what shape the ice will take. Wiz: A Semblance is almost always unique to each individual, however, as Winter Schnee reported, the Schnee family's Semblance is hereditary, meaning all Schnee's have the ability to manipulate Glyphs, with her Glyphs, Weiss can create a slippery platform to skate on at high speed, generate midair platforms to manipulate her trajectory in the air and perform limited time dilation, to name a few. Boomstick: When you master Glyphs, you can even summon the avatars of people and things you've defeated, also shown by Winter when she summoned a Grimm, but for Weiss, her best showing of this was when she summoned the arm of the Giant Armor and sliced a giant mech thingy in one slice. Wiz: It should go without saying that Weiss remains calm and collected during an encounter and mentally coaches herself, using her calm and astute mind, precision and coordination are her bread and butter. Boomstick: Her usually MO is look for the best opening available, keep proper form and then work through their defences, and if things are looking tough, she often pulls back and re-evaluates the situation from there. Wiz: With that mind set, Weiss has accomplished quite a bit, she is strong enough to hold onto a Nevermore while it's flying, via augmenting her rapier, she struck the Giant Armor so hard it shattered on impact with the ground. Boomstick: She's also got some tough Dust, as she can shield her entire team from attacks and actually hold the line, but even on her own, Weiss is tough enough to withstand a punch from the Giant Armor with little more than a small scar. Wiz: She once got knocked into a pillar so hard it shatters, and she was only stunned temporarily, thanks to her Aura, she survived getting shot by Roman's mech and was able to continue her assault even while in the air in knockback. Boomstick: That being said, Weiss's Aura has a limit, and she can only take so many hits, in fact, of all her teammates, Weiss has been knocked out the most, and she lacks in her endurance, one overwhelmingly strong attack, and Weiss will probably get taken out. Wiz: And rather than improvise on the fly, Weiss would prefer to fall back on her training and principles, making her the least able to think on her feet, and she also has a limited supply of Dust. Boomstick: Meaning all of her hits have to count before she runs out of chances, and it's also worth mentioning that her win-loss record isn't flawless, as she has either withdrawn from the fight, or gotten incapacitated. Wiz: Though considering the lengths Weiss goes to stay in the top of the game, it's not without due credit that Weiss is among the finest of Beacon Academy. Boomstick: And i'm no teacher, but Weiss is a student you'd want to have in your class. Weiss: It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty. Jin Wiz: It's safe to say that during your early childhood, the ones you'll probably rely on the most are your older brothers and sisters, which is the case for Jin Kisaragi. Boomstick: This guy would probably have a entire novels worth of childhood issues, but that aside, like his brother and sister, Jin was confined in an experimental facility as lab rats, until the talking cat showed up, freed them and let 'em live a normal life, buuuuuutttt, we all know how that went. Wiz: After having obtained his weapon from his sickly sister, Jin became jealous of his brother Ragna for favouring Saya over him, this attracted the attention of Yuki Terumi, who convinced Jin to let him kill their caretaker, burn down a church and literally attempt to kill Ragna. Boomstick: After all this, he was adopted by the Kisaragi family, and from there, went onto join the Novus Orbis Librarium, where he rised up high enough to achieve the rank of Major, but the ties to his family still stuck around in Jin's life, and he really wanted to severe that tie to Ragna. Wiz: With his weapon of over 10 years, Jin wields the Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, a sword which doesn't actually have a blade, but rather, when unsheathed,can absorb seithr and controls water particles to both unseal the locks and generate a blade of permafrost that freezes everything it. touches Boomstick: Man, that's pretty cold Jin... Wiz: Yukianesa alters the mental state of its owner. In Jin's case, his emotions are greatly amplified, breaking his usual cold persona and making him seem violent towards the people he is usually cold or indifferent to; and completely insane towards those he holds deeper feelings for, like Ragna. Boomstick: Someone get Jin away from that sword, it's fucking him up worser than when my ex-wife stole my Dune Buggy. Wiz: Well, with so much time that Jin has spent wielding his sword, he's become quite proficient with it, in fact Jin can freely manipulate ice at will using Yukianesa's powers as well as his Drive, Frost Bite, which lets him freeze opponents in a block of ice with a wolf head, summon a giant ice coffin out of the ground, can have three flashes of ice in front of him and he can have a snow flake around him in the air. Boomstick: If he really wants to make things chilly, he can activate his Overdrive, he can launch an ice sword that starts out slow but can go faster with the Ice Blade and he can also use this move in midair, he can make a giant wave of ice at high speeds with his Ice Fang, and a whole plethora of attacks. Wiz: But his most lethal of all is his Astral Heat, Arctic Dungeon, by using all of Yukianesa's power, he can stab the ground and freeze anyone who is on the ground, and by only having to sheath his blade, he can break apart the ice, killing his opponents insantly. Boomstick: Man, now that's a chilling way to go out, but that aside Jin possesses something known as the Power of Order, whatever that is I dunno, but I think it has something to do with his sword. Wiz: You're on the right path, the Power of Order was instrumental in helping Jin overcome Yukianesa's influence and increased his power, thoguh even prior to this, Jin still has noteworthy accomplishments and feats. Boomstick: Jin ended the Ikaruga Civil War, which earned him his legendary title, he saved his girl Tsubaki from the Mind Eater curse with Makoto and Noel, and despite once wanting to kill his brother, he's helped him out a number of times. Wiz: Like the time when he fought against the Nox Nyctorus, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi with Noel and Ragna, Boomstick: Hell, he even assisted his alternate self in destroying the Monolith's foundation, normally, i'd ask questions, but we've been down that route before. Wiz: However, despite his power as well as his position, Jin has still tasted defeat, he lost a number of times to Ragna, as well as Nu-12, the true form of Noel Vermillion, plus even with the Power of Order, Jin is stil sometimes a semi-psycho towards Ragna, that and Yukianesa has manipulated Jin in the past. Boomstick: I mean seriously, you think Jin would've finally reconciled, but NOPE! He still wants to kill his brother. Wiz: Jin may be a flawed individual mentally, but the future ahead of him may finally purge the twisted side of him once and for all. Boomstick: But until then, he's still a bit of a Psycho, good thing i'm not related to him, probably would've went worse than the Ex-Wife. Jin: Brother, I’ll tell you as many times as I have to. I’m the only one who is allowed to kill you... Only me... got it?! DEATH BATTLE! The Schnee Dust Company, it was the home of a mother load of Dust, producing and exporting it across the world, while this attracted many people across the world to invest in this production, it was also a hotspot for Remnant's enemies to raid of its contents, and in the past, many of them had tried, some succeeded, and even if they were stopped, there would always be someone else waiting in line for the opportunity needed to obtain such a material. The majority of the Dust was held in a special containment room filled from wall to wall with shipping crates, the trademark Schnee snowflake decorated the shipping crates, a bold way of letting people know that it's from your company, and this drew many people's attention, on one such night, after gruelling events unfolded elsewhere in the world, there had been a major evacuation, due to overpopulation of fierce Grimm. In the luxurious country of Atlas, its militaristic nature and technological advancement made it both desirable, and a place much to the dismay of some who wanted to a simpler life, Atlas was preparing for another major Dust shipping to another country in Remnant, though it had not been finished being loaded yet, and there were still a couple of shipping crates left in the room, and by some circumstances, the work staff had taken a break. This opportunity had been taken advantage of, a member of the Novus Orbis Librarium had been dispatched to Atlas' docks to investigate the Dust crates, as the Novus Orbis Librarium had come to view Dust as a potential sources of dangerous power, and it was their job to regulate these sources and close them off because they can be put to use. At the docks of Atlas, riding the mission on his own, Jin Kisaragi made a silent and stealthy approach, passing by off duty guards and workmen without much issue, by the time he had reached the doors to the crate room, practically no one had seen him coming inside, and he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Upon entering the room, he saw a number of Schnee Dust Company crates situated throughout the room, he looked around him to make sure he wasn't followed, with his suspicions put to rest, Jin slowly approached the nearest crate and slowly unsheathed his Yukianesa and thrust it into the ground, with the chilling sensation spreading across the room, the ice soon completely encased the crate within a cage of absolutely cold ice, in timing with Jin's actions, the ice shattered apart, breaking the metal supports and weakened the strength of the steel. With a precise slash, Jin cut open the crate, and several powdered and crystalline Dust gems and crystals flowed out of the box like blood escaping from the body, after enough of it had poured out, Jin got one knee and inspected both the powdered and crystalline Dust, taking notes as he inspected, "The crystals appear to be safe, but the powder appears to be potentially explosive, the NOL should be informed about this before the rest of this dust can be shipped out." Jin stood up as he held onto a red coloured Dust crystal, though before he could store it away, he suddenly looked up to see a small burst of fire travelling his way, Jin quickly jumped out-of-the-way as the fire sparked and begun melting the ice that Jin had activated, on a nearby ceiling walkway, a young woman with white hair as clear as snow and a matching outfit without a rapier quickly jumped down, a snowflake like formation appeared as the young woman landed on the ground. Jin lowered his arm since the flames had lessened in their intensity, however, upon doing so, he was met eye to eye with the Schnee Dust Company's heiress, Weiss Schnee. "What on earth are you doing?! Do you have any idea of the damage you have caused?!" Weiss boldly stated from the near top of her lungs, Jin sternly straightened himself up as he responded to the heiress, "I have private business to attend to, and I have found this source to be highly dangerous and potentially explosive, this is a clear sign of dangerous goods that we regulate." Weiss, rather than lowering her rapier instead held it much more steadily, "Dust is a product that is developed and exported by the Schnee Dust Company, and whoever you work for, has no right to interfere in our affairs, I ask you step down, or face the consequences!" Weiss was about ready to hold her Myrtenaster out towards the invader, but she wanted to see what he would say in response. "I won't be ordered away by you, I exposed just how lethal this substance can be, and unless checked, I cannot leave, miss." Jin held onto the handle of his Yukianesa as he refused to leave, Weiss finally declared that there was going to be a conflict here, and that words were no longer the answer, "I don't know who you are, but as a member of the Schnee family, I will have you apprehended for your vandalism!!!" (Cue Imperial Code II - BlazBlue: Chronophantasma) FIGHT! Jin quickly created a flat icicle in the air, quickly jumping onto it, he commanded the icicle to travel forward, directly towards Weiss, for a short moment, Weiss was baffled by the sudden and surprising icicle that Jin had formed, Weiss, knowing the icicle was coming her way, she quickly flipped backwards as Jin's icicle travelled past her, recovering quickly, Weiss quickly held her left arm to her front, pointing Myrtenaster forward, Weiss then darted herself forward in a short burst of speed, approaching Jin's icicle of behind, Weiss slashed the icicle, causing Jin to fall off of it and land on the ground. With her speed boost having launched her skyward, Weiss spreads her arms out as she landed on the ground with grace, Jin quickly ran at her on his own two feet this time, Weiss quickly boosted forward towards her once again, the two clashed their swords, Weiss with Myrtenaster and Jin with his sheathed Yukianesa, Weiss quickly realised that Jin's sword was in it's sheath rather than out of it, but Weiss didn't let this throw her off, Jin quickly fires an ice sword forward after breaking off the sword clash, the sword slowly approached Weiss, but the heiress jumped up on top of the sword and launched herself forward once again, this time, Jin wasn't quite able to react in time, and he received a slash to the shoulder from Myrtenaster, the cut had worked through his uniform, and had drawn blood. Once the cut had been made, Jin quickly noticed the pain, but he didn't let the pain get through to him, instead, he simply walked it off, he created yet another icicle and hopped on it, travelling forward towards Weiss, but this time, he jumped off it before the ice reached Weiss, with his opponent in the air, and an incoming icicle, Weiss quickly activated Myrtenaster's revolver and swapped over to the Ice Dust at her disposal, Weiss then quickly waved Myrtenaster forward as it created a wall of Ice in front of her, the icicle Jin had created soon crumbled apart after hitting the wall. Jin landed on the ground and saw that there was more ice in play than his own, with this information, Jin moved forward right for Weiss, though the Ice wall divided them, however, Jin used his Yukianesa and used a vertical hooking reverse grip sword slash as he twirls in the air, cutting the ice with it, just as the ice had been cut open, Weiss was right on the other side, ready to strike Jin once again, though this time, Jin quickly swung an extremely long-ranged horizontal slash. Weiss, who wasn't expecting such a ranged attack, only narrowly entered range with her Myrtenaster, the slash unbalanced Weiss's forward aerial charge, the heiress stumbled down onto the ground, needing a moment, Weiss quickly slowly got back onto her feet, she inspected Myrtenaster and then with white energy gathered on her fingertips, Weiss makes a downward motion to the ground, and a white glyph appears underneath her. Jin quickly created a distant, angled icy tombstone pointed towards himself, but from a much greater distance, attempting to strike Weiss in the back with it, however, before the ice could catch the heiress behind her back, Weiss dashes forward with inhuman speed, preventing the icy tombstone from landing its blow, much to Jin's dismay, Weiss's speed was much faster than what Jin had seen before, and Jin was met with a series of very fast attacks from Weiss, backed up by her glyphs, on one strike, she launched herself into the air after an upward slash, one of her glyphs appeared at her feet, giving her aerial footing, she quickly jumped forward at Jin for another strike. But before Weiss's strike landed, Jin enveloped himself in a Snow flake aura of his own, Weiss continued travelling towards Jin, but the ice proved too sturdy and was able to protect Jin from Weiss's attack, the NOL Major quickly threw out some ice shards, and a number of these struck Weiss in the back, pelting her with the shards, Weiss quickly loses her form and becomes unbalanced yet again, Jin quickly launches another Ice Blade forward, this time, without Weiss being able to see it, the heiress only turned around to see the blade approaching her, blocking with her rapier as best she could, Weiss took the full force of the blade and it knocked her back, and with enough force to bodily drop her onto the ground. (Cue Mirror, Mirror - RWBY) Jin smiled, thinking he had ridden himself of the girl, he momentarily held down Yukianesa, about done with his mission, however, he heard faint grunts from Weiss, the young girl had risen back onto her feet, and her clothing had been ripped in some areas, and she had a bruise on one of her arms, but this did not deture Weiss at all, she got back onto her feet firmly, She then assumes her combat stance and turns the revolver on Myrtenaster from it's default setting to yellow, the energy of the dust released onto the blade itself, giving the blade a glowing yellow hue of energy, as it glowed, it emitted an electrical zapping noise as the whole blade became immersed in the energy. Jin became slightly frustrated by this and once again held Yukianesa at the ready, he ran over to Weiss again, continuing what he had started, but as Jin approached, Weiss swung Myrtenaster and casted lightning bolts from it, Jin widened his eye in sudden surprise, he quickly raised several ice barriers in front of him to block the thunder, achieving this Jin felt relief, however, Weiss quickly thrust Myrtenaster into the ground and the ground begun to electrocute around her, this travelled beneath the ice and affected everything that was on the ground, including Jin's feet, not expecting this, Jin was subjected to a shocking and near feeling of paralysis in his legs, this sensation of electrical energy soon affected his entire body, however, it shortly stopped as the source of the electricity had left the ground, Jin's limbs felt numb for a short time, but he made sure he held onto Yukianesa at all costs. Weiss took this opportunity to approach Jin, Weiss jumped into the air, and activated a Glyph at her feet, with this, she launched herself forward at a very fast speed, well above the ice Jin had used to protect himself, Weiss quickly used another Glyph to direct herself down towards the ground, where Jin was right near her, Weiss then quickly changed her Myrtenaster once again, changing from yellow to a aquamarine blue, Weiss then formed four Glyphs behind her, and from each of them, Weiss launched several chunks of Ice, in timing with her forward arm motion. Jin fires three ice blades in the air at once in a spread at three different angles, the ice blades push through and shatter Weiss's own ice, however, not all of Weiss's ice was countered and one of them hit Jin on his head, temporarily knocking the Major, throwing him off his own balance and usually stance, Weiss creates a ring of nine vertical glyphs surrounding herself and Jin, Weiss then quickly dashes towards one of the Glyphs, as Weiss travelled from Glyph, she created an ice projectile, and launched each of them as she moved, the first couple hit Jin, who was unable to defend himself on every angle, getting him in his front, his sides, his back, and so on, Weiss then returned to the original Glyph she had started on and darted forward at a recovering Jin, who just barely managed to block with his own weapon. Jin's cold grip tightened as he looked Weiss directly in the eyes, "If you must stand in my way…I'll cut you, it won't even take a second..." Intimidation was something Jin was certainly giving off with words like those, but Weiss would not let herself get affected by Jin's words, "What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss questioned what kind of sick motive Jin must have to want to harm Weiss to that extent. "Don't touch me!" Jin aggressively pushed himself against Weiss, lowering her guard, Jin delivered a quick horizontal inward slash from drawing his sword from his back, this hit Weiss directly, and the heiress felt it, she momentarily lost her composure, which, you probably would if you got hit at close range, Jin swung for a powerful turning upward slash of his sword, which launched Weiss skyward, Jin forms an arrow of ice and shoots it upward at a 35 degree angle, aiming straight for Weiss, who was still in midair, after a well timed shot, Jin's ice arrow struck Weiss on the shoulder. Weiss would've screamed in pain, but she didn't, the arrow had struck her shoulder, however, only half of the arrow pierced her, the other half had been sliced off by her rapier, Weiss landed on the ground, as she reluctantly, but obligingly pulled it out of her shoulder, some of her blood was on the tip of the arrow, but Weiss threw it onto the ground and looked back over at Jin, who also stood and looked at her. Jin slashes out a giant ice wave at a high speed along the ground, directing it straight towards Weiss, however, the heiress was ready, and within the time needed for the ice wave to reach her, Weiss had swapped her rapier's Dust options once again, this time, her rapier swapped to the red Dust, and red energy, with a sizzling sound accomodating it, Weiss batted the Ice wave away with a fiery slash, Weiss then launched a stream of fire at Jin, with no options to counter, Jin ran to his right and leapt forward, avoiding the flames successfully. As dusk fell, the moonlight begun to shine through the windows of the containment room, and they both realised that this battle had been lasting a little longer than they had suspected, Weiss' flames were slowly catching Jin, so, Jin looked around him, and hatched an interesting idea, as he got back up and he ran over to the shipping crates, and jumped on top of the same one had sliced open earlier, this prompted Weiss to stop using her Fire Dust, she thankfully did not damage the other Dust in the room, but now the two were at a much greater distance than before. (Cue Moon River (Climax Mix) - Bayonetta 2) Jin, who stood atop the crate, then jumped into the air, and launched three ice blades at Weiss once again, seeing the ice blades incoming, Weiss re-activates her Fire Dust, casting additional fire from her rapier, the three ice blades melt up almost immediately, however, Jin was well outside the fire's range, in fact, he was already on the ground, and while Weiss was distracted from the Ice Blades, Jin hopped onto another flat icicle he created and as if it were an ice car, Jin drove it directly towards Weiss who only just saw Jin approaching her, Jin quickly leaps off and twirl slashes Weiss, knocking her down once again. Weiss was on the ground, but as she went to grab her rapier, Jin eerily glared at her, with his blade near her neck, "I'll make you my kill..." Jin about had Weiss within stabbing range, Weiss still had her rapier in hand, and she thought of a way out of this situation, as Jin pulled back his sword to make short work of Weiss, he suddenly felt wind from beneath his feet, he suddenly narrowed his eyes, and looked down, only to find himself suspended in the air, Weiss had activated a glyph on Jin's feet and had used some of her dust to keep him in the air, Weiss then quickly flung Jin aside with the glyph, the heiress then quickly rushed over to the massive hoard of Dust that Jin had left unattended to. Weiss then reaches in amongst the pile of Dust Crystals, she saw various types, Blue Crystals, Red Crystals, Orange Crystals and even Gray Crystals, finally she grabbed a hold of a Neon Green coloured Crystal, with Jin still recovering, Weiss quickly added the green crystal to the revolver of Myrtenaster, and closed it, and then immediately rotated the revolver to the green slot, where she activated it, she then stood up as her rapier's blade emitted a green hue. Jin was already running his way back over to Weiss, but rather than approach her head on, as he had done before, Jin instead jumped into the air and went for an aerial stabbing motion with Yukianesa, but as Jin got closer, Weiss pointed Myrtenaster towards Jin and directs a funnel of wind toward him, suddenly caught in the vacuum of the wind without any means of countering, Jin was blown away by the winds, however, before he would be completely done away, he once agained pulled back and fired an Ice Arrow straight at Weiss, however, Weiss further boosted the strength of her Wind Dust and this caused the arrow to lose it's straight trajectory, and it instead descended to the ground and hit the ground several meters from Weiss. With the force of the winds sending Jin travelling directly into a wall, Jin quickly cast an ice blade for him to grab onto, holding onto it until the wind died down, Weiss quickly spun her revolver and turned it from Wind Dust over to Fire Dust, and launched another stream of fire, as she begun to slowly melt away Jin's ice blade, but before it melted, Jin grabbed onto it and used it as a platform for him to jump off of, using the force of his jump, Jin travelled straight into Weiss and hit her in the face with the sheathed Yukianesa making the heiress lose control of where she was aiming her flames, they traveled around the room and causing another crate or two to spill additional Dust supplies. Jin noticed this and stopped his attack, proceeding to deliver some words, "So, all of these crates have it too, you must be complete hoarders if you think making this much without being checked is justifiable, this is going on for long enough, i'm going to finish you!" Jin unsheathed his Yukianesa, as it glowed with icy energy, "Yukianesa… hear me", Weiss finally started showing some frustration, Weiss, who was still on the ground, stopped using the Fire Dust in her rapier and slowly started making her way back onto her feet. Jin spoke to his sword as he ran at Weiss with it's powers ready to be unleashed, Jin saw Weiss was in a position of vulnerabitlity, although a Glyph appeared behind her, Jin decided to amp up his speed, and ensure that Weiss would not be able to attack in any form or fashion, as Jin closed the distance, he held his blade high and went for a vertical slash, aiming directly at Weiss, Weiss closed her eyes as she waited for the attack to hit her, however, she heard a clang of metal, a few moments passed and nothing happened, so Weiss opened up her eyes as her frustration faded away in a mere instant. Weiss' eyes widened in surprise and awe, the Yukianesa had been halted, stopped altogether, Jin was showing even more frustration than before, essentially becoming angry by now, Weiss looked up to see that the Glyph that had appeared behind her back was in fact her Summoning Glyph, and the arm of the Giant Armor she once defeated was now fighting on her side, despite being just a lone arm, it was protecting Weiss, and Jin's sword would not budge, let alone break through the Giant Armor's own blade. Weiss' once frustrated face turned into a face of confidence, as she was able to finally turn things around, the Giant Armor's Sword soon lifted itself up, which knocked the Yukianesa, out of Jin's hands, shocked by that fact alone, Jin was almost frozen in place, however, he attempted to run after his sword, however, the Giant Armor's Sword didn't let him off that easy, with a single swing, striking him in the back, the Giant Sword launched into the wall, and he bodily fell onto the ground, the Yukianesa was just within his reach, but Jin was struggling to reach it. Weiss's summoned arm stayed by her side and she too was injured from the battle, however, she continued on, slowly making his way over to the also injured Jin, who was slowly trying to get up, his limbs wobbled every so often as he tried to find stable footing, he crawled over to Yukianesa, and he stretched his hand out to grab hold of it, though as he did this, he was cornered by Weiss as well as the Giant Arm, Jin looked up to Weiss. Blood ran down the side of Jin's face, some of it went over his eye, and his uniform had been battered and beaten, it was torn, ripped and contorted in some places, but Jin was still able to reach for his sword, against these odds, Weiss pointed her rapier out towards Jin as he slowly lifted himself up onto his knees, holding onto the Yukianesa as Weiss had the Myrtenaster at point. "The fight is over, now it's time to pay for what you've done!" Weiss remained still as she waited for a response from her wounded foe, "You have good determination, I'll give you that." Weiss lowered her blade as she realised that Jin seemed to have finally had enough as well, and so Jin slowly climbed his way back onto his feet, but it was taking some of his energy, and Jin's blood was being spilt on the floor, but Jin looked forward to Weiss, and he had a much more sinister look on his face, "Dodge this!" With a sudden movement, Jin unsheathed Yukianesa and slashed Weiss directly in the left arm, drawing blood, Weiss cried in pain as she tried to overcome the pain, but then Jin closed his eyes, "This is where it ends, "Arctic Dungeon!" Jin, with his eyes closed, held ono Yukianesa with two hands, and with every ounce of his strength, thrust the powerful icy blade, into the ground, creating solid ice on the ground, and it spread across the entire room, Weiss's feet got caught in the ice, and finally, the ice completely surrounded Weiss in a cage, "Give up!" '' Jin unleashed as much of the blade's power as he could, covering the whole floor in ice, including Weiss herself, with what he had left, Jin grabbed his sheath and Jin retracted the blade into it's sheath. Upon sheathing the blade, all the ice formed from the Yukianesa completely shattered, breaking apart into countless pieces of ice, so small, they almost appeared as small glimmers in the light, Jin looked around and saw no one else, it was only him left, with that peace of mind, Jin stood back up on his two feet, Wounded from the battle, Jin managed to narrowly escape Atlas, taking a number of Dust Crystals along with him. '''K.O.!' Conclusion (Cue Lust SIN II - BlazBlue: Chronophantasma) Boomstick: Of all the ways to go out... Wiz: Both of the ice wielding sword users were both well prepared for combat, in fact, both their respective training was among the highest level they could receive, but Jin's greater command of ice and his overwhelming power won him the day, as he has proven effective in battling foes such as the Nox Nyctorus, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Boomstick: Although Weiss didn't lack for her advantages either, Weiss was much more versatile in being able to manipulate more than just ice thanks to all the different types of Dust she can use, which is more than Jin has ever been able to use. Wiz: Not to mention, Weiss's much more nimble agility and acrobatics has helped her evade attacks when needed, however, this also feeds into her most significant weakness. Boomstick: Her endurance is what takes her out of fights the longest, and she's more often than not, relied on the principles of training, rather than fully think on her feet. Wiz: Jin is a War Hero, since he helped end the Ikaruga Civil War and achieved the rank of Major, giving him arguably more experience than Weiss, who's biggest scale battle she participated in was The Battle for Beacon, which never developed into a massive war. Boomstick: Plus, thanks to receiving the Power of Order, which surpressed the mental changes his sword caused him, Jin was able to overcome it and battle his foes without falling into extreme psycho breakdowns. Wiz: With Jin's clear mind, he was able to fight of his own mind and work out a strategy to achieve victory. Boomstick: Jin's game was so good, she made Weiss bite the DUST! Wiz: The Winner is Jin Kisaragi. Trivia ' Who would you be rooting for? Weiss Jin ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Blazblue themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Shadow7615 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:Ice Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016